


Just One Drink

by Cybercitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami gets wasted, Cute, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Stress Relief, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Knowing her girlfriend has been stressed at work lately, Korra takes Asami out one night to a bar she used to visit. After Asami orders the strongest drink on the menu, she becomes quite... tipsy. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Just One Drink

When Korra had met her current girlfriend Asami, she always tended to admire how into her work she was. Asami worked a very long desk job at a company in Republic City, a very average job that paid well, but had many, many long hours.

Korra didn't mind Asami working so much, knowing that she was paying the bills. But every once in a while, Asami would come home to hers and Korra's apartment looking completely and absolutely exhausted from work. In those cases, warm cuddles were in order.

But of late, Asami had been having these long shifts way too often, sometimes bringing work home with her. This was when Korra had started to worry. Her girlfriend was pushing herself way too much and she was burning out way too often.

Asami assured Korra she was fine, but the buff girl didn't believe it. She knew Asami was struggling and wanted to help her. Eventually, Asami accepted things weren't so great and decided to take a few weeks off. Her manager was more than understanding, a relief to both Asami and Korra.

A few days after Asami's time off began, Korra decided to take her girlfriend out for a night on the town. It had been ages since the pair had been on an actual date. As the two of them drove in Korra's car into the streets of the city, Asami felt restless in her seat.

"Are you sure we're alright doing this, Korra?" Asami wondered. "You know I'm not much of a clubbing, kind-of-girl."

"I know, but you gotta blow off this steam somehow," Korra remarked. "And the best way to start feeling relaxed again is getting wasted off your ass."

"Well, maybe I'll just try and get a bit tipsy then," her lover corrected. "I mean, it has been a very long time since I got drunk in any sort of capacity."

"Just take it easy and you'll be fine," Korra assured her. "Look, we're almost at the club."

Looking on the horizon, Asami could see the bright lights of the neon sign of a nearby nightclub. As the car came to a stop, she could hear the loud thumping of the music in the building. If she wasn't going to be going home drunk, she was likely going home deaf.

Getting out, Korra held her girlfriend's hand, smiling as they walked towards the entrance. "Shall we go in, Miss Sato?"

"After you, my dear," Asami curtseyed, following her girlfriend into the building. As they walked into the main room, Asami's ears were filled with the noise of loud dubstep music. She raised her eyebrow, still a little unsure of the place.

On one side of the room, there was a dance floor, with several people, some couples, dancing and grooving to the beat of the music. Asami knew she was a terrible dancer, knowing she'd likely trip up or fall over. On the other side of the room, the Asian woman could see a long bar, where she and Korra walked to buy some drinks.

Looking at Korra, Asami gave her girl a curious look. "Korra... how do you know about this place? I don't remember going here with you before."

"Oh, it's a place my ex and I used to go to," Korra replied. "The drinks were always good here. After we broke up, I started frequenting this place, 'till I found the gay club where we met."

Asami blushed, remembering how she had first met Korra. Sure, the gay bar where they'd met wasn't as busy as this, but the dark blue lighting and the amazing drinks did make Asami feel nostalgic. And Korra just so happened to be wearing the same jacket too, a beautiful blue garment that exposed her abs.

Sitting at the bar, the two girls looked around, wondering when they were going to be served. A few seconds later, a young, Japanese girl with fiery red eyes walked up to them, wearing quite a dapper looking waistcoat that made Asami blush a little. Girls in suits were a weakness of hers.

"What can I get you, ladies?" She asked, polishing a shot glass in front of them, before looking at Korra, smirking. "Well, Korra, it's certainly been a while."

"Azula, " Korra responded, simply nodding.

"You know her?" Asami wondered.

"Korra used to be one of my regulars," the bartender replied. "Until she started heading to that other place across the city. Shame. I kinda liked talking to you."

"Sorry, but the other place had the better drinks," Korra remarked. "Besides, I'm mainly here to give my new girlfriend a night out." She gave Asami a loving gaze.

Azula smiled. "Well, she's certainly a looker, Korra, I'll give you that. Tell you what, she can have her drinks on the house."

"Thanks," Asami stated. "But I don't intend on drinking much. I want to be able to go home while still standing on my own two feet."

The bartender laughed. "Oh, that's funny. You remind me a lot of my ex. She's was so jumpy and lively, but a few drinks later, she would pass out right on the floor." She smirked. "Just live a little, babe. You only get a night like this so often." She then gestured to the menu above her head. "So choose your poison wisely."

Asami looked up, narrowing her eyes. There were a great variety of drinks and cocktails available and she was very perplexed. She didn't know how strong they'd be, or how they'd taste. It was like trying to learn a foreign language.

Seeing her girlfriend was very deep in thought, Korra looked up at Azula, smiling. "I'll just have a whiskey, Azula. Strongest you got."

"At least you're a woman who knows what she wants, Korra," Azula remarked, pouring Korra a drink.

Looking at the board for a little longer, Asami debated what she wanted to drink. On the one hand, she wanted to take things slow, but as she saw Korra chug down her whiskey, she realised that her girlfriend was right, as was Azula.

She needed to live a little. She wasn't going to get a night out like this for some time. She had to take the opportunity. Smirking, she looked at Azula, feeling very confident with herself. "Give me the strongest thing you've got on that list."

"Woah, 'Sami!" Korra exclaimed. "You okay? I mean that's a bit bold."

"I'm fine, Korra," Asami assured her, stroking her cheek. "I just want to make the most of this."

Azula smirked. "Well, the strongest I've got is a little cocktail I like to call the Red Lotus. I've rarely ever seen anyone stay standing after drinking it You wanna try that?"

"Size me up," Asami replied, feeling confident with herself.

A few hours later, Asami Sato had been through a grand total of eleven drinks and was giggling like she was a little school girl. Out of the two of them, Korra was the soberest, watching her girlfriend laugh and giggle at the counter.

"And then he says, I'm sorry Miss Sato but you need to go and do the thing," Asami slurred. "What thing? Why does everyone need to do things? Like, fuck things."

Korra laughed. "Oh god... I never thought you'd be this bad."

"Is she going to go to bed soon?" Azula wondered. "No offesnse, but I've never seen anyone this off their ass in my entire life."

"Yeah, it is getting a bit late," Korra admitted, nudging Asami's arm. "Come on, babe. We need to get you home before you make a scene of yourself."

"Jus... Just one more, okay Korry poo poo," Asami groaned, before giggling and taking a big sip of her drink. "Okay, I'm ready to go backstage, sugar pie. Do you want my clothes on, or off?"

"'Sami!" Korra exclaimed, blushing bright red. Asami was never that flirty with her. Normally, Korra was the confident seductive one. Clearly, the alcohol had brought out some of Asami's more hidden traits. "Come on, we need to go now."

"Awwww..." Asami cooed, before getting up and flopping into Korra's arms. "But we were just having so much fun?" She then hiccuped loudly.

"We can have more fun when we get home," Korra promised her.

"But I wanna have fun with you now..." her girlfriend groaned. "You're... you're so beautiful and sweet and you've always been nice to me... and I love, love, lovey love love you..." She hiccuped. "You're my special little sunshine and I…" before she could finish, there was another loud hiccup.

Korra sweated nervously. While usually, she would have loved Asami giving her this much attention, the Asian girl had clearly had a lot to drink and the last thing she wanted was her to cause a scene. She had to get her home soon.

Asami meanwhile was tracing her finger along Korra's shoulder and her exposed abs, smirking as she did so. Clearly, suggestive thoughts were going through her mind. She then smiled, booping Korras nose cutely, before giggling again.

Blushing a little, Korra sighed. She could trust Asami, even if she was wasted. Besides, her girlfriend was the most adorable drunk, but she'd rather have her be drunk at home rather than in public. Just as Korra held Asami's hand, the raven-haired beauty kissed her, sloppy tongue pressing against her lips.

"Mmmmwaaah!" Asami cooed, snuggling Korra. "I wuv... youuuu~"

Korra giggled. "Love you too, Asami." She then picked the giggling drunk girl up and carried her to the car. Asami had definitely been relieved of her stress that night, now all Korra hoped was that her girlfriend would survive the hangover.

At least nothing embarrassing had happened.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ahhhh I can never resist a good drunk fluff story hehe. Funny enough, I don't drink Irl xD. Anyway, enjoy Asami Sato being a cute drunk, flirty dork. She's such a cutie.


End file.
